Sunglasses At Night
by Galadriadhar
Summary: You may know me as the owner of the Sylveon Grocers. But what you may not know is that I have a sister. This is the story of Emily, my adopted sister, and her eventual destiny. Please sit back and listen as I weave a tale of mystery, music, and, of course, mangoes.


I felt that I would be remiss if I didn't write a story for The City Chronicles based on the classic Corey Hart song 'Sunglasses At Night.' This is an interesting song for me. I first heard it performed by The Megas, and I assumed it was there song based on Protoman. Oh, how wrong I was.

This is a new story, and I'm not sure what will come of it. But the main idea is to introduce a few new characters: Emily, Michael, and another that I have not named yet.

I hope this works as I would like it to.

SUNGLASSES AT NIGHT

Thank you all for coming to this reading. I am your host, Michael the Sylveon. Tonight, for your pleasure, I wish to present a story unlike any other.

You may know me as the owner of the _Sylveon Grocers_. But what you may not know is that I have a sister. This is the story of Emily, my adopted sister, and her eventual destiny.

Please sit back and listen as I weave a tale of mystery, music, and, of course, mangoes.

* * *

An Absol straightened a pyramid of oran berries with her scythe. Stepping back, she nodded in satisfaction.

"The last of the shipment's stacked, Mike!" the Absol called. She turned, making sure that her scythe didn't knock over the pyramid. Padding to the front of the store, she examined each stand as she passed, ensuring that all the berries and exotic fruits, like mangoes, were in the right places.

A blue Sylveon was rummaging through a supply closet. He came out holding a broom in one ribbon and a dustpan in another. "What did you say, Emily?"

Emily stopped next to him. "All of the oran shipment is put away. The only thing we have left is to sweep. Then we can close up shop. Do you have the sweeping, Michael?"

"Great, great! And yep, I've got it. Go on home, sis." Michael held up the broom and dustpan. "Dust will be no match for me!"

Rolling her eyes, Emily nudged Michael playfully. "Dust always comes back, Mike." Michael stuck his tongue out at her. "Be safe!" Emily said over her shoulder as she exited the store. "Oh, Michael!" she exclaimed, reentering the store. "Marshall asked me to drop by _Wooden Notes_, and I was planning on practicing with the guys."

Michael waved a ribbon in acknowledgment, and Emily left again.

The twilight was fading quickly, but enough light remained for Emily to catch a glimpse of the storefront. _Sylveon Grocers_ was written in plain, blocky letters on a green background. Underneath the name were three more words: _Michael and Emily_.

The last bits of twilight disappeared, and Emily walked slowly down the street. The streetlights blinked into being, one by one, but not enough to completely dispel the darkness. It wasn't enough to detract from Emily's walk. In fact, she rather enjoyed the remaining shadows.

She turned off of Turnback and onto Broadmarsh. A Monferno walked by and gave a quick hello. "Hi," Emily said as it rounded the corner. She continued down Broadmarsh until she reached _Wooden Notes_. Marshall was sitting at his work table, putting the finishing touches on a violin. Emily touched the window with her scythe, and Marshall looked up. He smiled broadly and hobbled over to the door.

"Come in, come in," Marshall said, beckoning for Emily to enter the store. "Another long day?"

Emily nodded. "Unfortunately. We had three shipments come in today that had to be put out immediately. It didn't help that the shipments were the large ones from Dyan."

Marshall clicked his tongue. "I'm impressed that you two put them away this quickly. Riley and Aaron are in the back with their instruments." Returning to his work table, Marshall sat down and picked up his tools. "I'd like you to tune the harpsichords tonight. Is that all right?"

"That's just fine, Marsh," Emily replied. "Are they in the back already?" Marshall inclined his head slightly, focusing on the violin. Emily made her way into the back of the shop. A door stood ajar, and she pushed it open.

Beyond the door was a somewhat large room. The walls were carpeted, the floor was covered in seats, and at the head of the room was a stage. Riley was chatting with Aaron. A violin sat next to Riley while a tuba sat next to Aaron. A string of three harpsichords stood on the stage.

Emily tried to sneak up on Riley, but his tail twitched and slashed against her muzzle. He turned and snickered. Emily felt at her muzzle and saw that her paw came away with some paint.

"Riley, did you not fully clean your tail?" she asked sternly. Riley shrugged.

"I had thought that I had, but I suppose that I did not," Riley remarked casually. "Are you ready? I have to get some sleep tonight."

Settling herself, Emily began tapping at the first harpsichord's keys. "Is it Field Day tomorrow?"

Riley's head flopped back as he sighed. "Yes ma'am. Miss Serena is trying to get me to abolish Field Day, Chelsea loves it, Drake loves it, the students love it, Roger loves it, and Art could not care less about it."

"Well, aren't you the principal?" Aaron asked as he lifted the tuba. He scrutinized the mouthpiece of the instrument and, finding a smudge, rubbed it vigorously. "Just let it happen."

"You don't understand. Miss Serena is pushing rather hard to get rid of Field Day. She's threatened to go all the way to Mayor Winston." Riley tilted his head forward.

"That Ludicolo needs to lighten up," Emily said. "I think she's overdue for a vacation. A long vacation." She tapped the far right key of the first harpsichord, frowned, and tapped it again. "Does this sound off to you?"

"Definitely," Aaron grunted as he continued to rub at the mouthpiece. "Needs to go a step up, I'd say." Emily moved to the side of the harpsichord and began fiddling with a string.

"I agree," Riley said. "But I can't send Miss Serena on a vacation. No one else will teach the older children. I have asked," he said in response to Emily's look.

"Have you talked to Dusty?" Aaron asked. He had succeeded in getting the smudge off of the mouthpiece. He settled himself into the tuba's curl. "I hear he's good with finding teachers."

Riley picked up the violin. "He doesn't know any teachers that are willing to take Miss Serena's place."

Moving back to the front of the harpsichord, Emily coughed. "Well, I hope that the key's fixed. I fear I may have knocked a couple others out, though." She shook herself and checked the keys again. Finding nothing wrong, she went to the second harpsichord. "Have you asked Elita?"

The Smeargle tweaked the violin's strings a bit. "Who is Elita?" he questioned. He picked up the bow and played a quick scale.

"She's a good friend of mine," Emily explained, moving to the third harpsichord. "Lives on Tenth in the condos. You'll never meet a better Grumpig. She was a teacher at the University before retiring."

Riley's forehead wrinkled. "Are you going to keep tuning all night, or are we going to play something?"

Emily's eyes widened. "I didn't realize that you wanted to practice. I thought you needed to sleep," she said teasingly. "Though, as you know, we will never perform because of my severe stage fright. But I'll talk to Elita tomorrow and see if she'll take the job."

Aaron chuckled and began breathing deeply, preparing to play the tuba. Riley shook his head in despair. "I never asked for you to talk to her. If I do look for a new teacher, I will be the one talking."

"Then I'll finish at the grocery store early and grab you on my way to her condo," Emily decided. "Miss Serena deserves a nice retirement." She began pushing the keys on the harpsichord as Riley rolled his eyes and started drawing his bow across the violin strings.

* * *

The next morning dawned bright and early, as most mornings do. Emily was in the kitchen of the apartment she shared with Michael, setting out two bowls, the milk, and cereal.

Michael emerged from his room, yawning and rubbing at his eyes with his ribbons. "M'ing, sis," he slurred. Emily picked up a pitcher of water and swung it at Michael. The water flew out and drenched him.

"Morning to you, brother," Emily said. "Are you awake now?"

The Sylveon wiped away the water running into his eyes. "I guess I am, no thanks to you. Are you ready for the day?"

Emily jerked her scythe toward the table. "Food's all set. Just need to wash up a bit and I'm ready."

As Emily went to the sink and turned on the water, Michael poured cereal and milk into his and Emily's bowls. She came over and began eating.

"Say, Mike," she began, quickly swallowing her mouthful of cereal. "Do you mind if I duck out early today? I need to visit Elita. Riley's looking for a teacher to replace Serena."

Michael glanced at her, a half-smirk on his face. "Is he really? Or are you just plowing ahead again?"

Emily shook her head uncertainly. "Depends on your point of view, Mike."

"Oh, of course." Michael took another mouthful of cereal. He chewed slowly. After he swallowed, he shrugged. "All right, why not? We don't have any shipments scheduled for today."

"Thank you!" Emily shrieked, nudging Michael in the shoulder. He staggered slightly.

"My ears…"

* * *

"I'm heading off!" Emily called. Michael waved a ribbon in acknowledgment from where he was bagging groceries. Emily opened the door of the grocery store and left.

She walked down the street, turning at Fourth. Fourth carried Emily all the way into the Industrial District, where rubble still littered the sidewalks, though not as badly as it had before Christmas. Emily was silently grateful that the rubble had been greatly reduced.

Crossing to Freedom, Emily quickly came up on the Industrial District School. A few young Pokemon were running around, playing an improvised game of soccer. Riley was leaning against the wall of the school, watching the children with a smile.

"What's the score?" Emily asked as she came up next to Riley.

"I don't know," Riley replied. "And, quite frankly, they don't care. It's a joy for them to simply be able to run."

Emily watched the children, considering Riley's words. "Why?" she finally questioned.

Riley glanced at Emily before continuing to watch the children. "Young ones need to run, Emily. Nothing changes that. Miss Serena does not believe in giving the children recess, so we have to deny every youth the break." He sighed and shook his head. "This is the only time in the year that these kids can run and play at school. That needs to change."

"So are you going to come with me?"

Riley hummed quietly. Emily caught the tune as 'Arceus Dawn.' After a moment, he stopped humming and smiled softly. "I suppose you will drag me along anyway."

"That's right," Emily said emphatically. "Let's go."

"Hmm." Riley snorted. "Hold on a moment. Someone has to watch the kids." He pushed himself off of the wall and entered the school, exiting a minute later. Chelsea came out after him.

"Good luck!" Chelsea called as Riley followed Emily away from the school.

Emily laughed as she got back onto Fourth. "Chelsea's cheerful today."

Riley sniffed lightly and rubbed his nose. "Field Day makes most of us cheerful." He sniffed again. "I'm sorry. I caught a cold during the night."

"There's no need to be sorry," Emily said. She laughed again. "You're just like Michael. He'll apologize if the cheri berries are the slightest bit mushy."

"That is an important thing to apologize for," Riley countered. "Mushy cheri berries can ruin the crop. That's what my friend would say."

Emily grinned. "That's what Michael says. We're turning here," she directed. Riley obliged, turning onto Tenth. Emily pointed with her scythe at a condo. "That's where Elita lives. She's always home, so we don't need to worry about that."

Riley swallowed quietly. Emily led the way up to the condo's door and knocked. She waited for a moment and knocked again.

Quickly spinning around, Riley began walking away. "She's not home, I suppose," he said. As he said it, the door was flung wide and a high-pitched squeal emanated from the doorway.

"Emily! You came to visit! And you brought a friend! Come in, you two!" A Grumpig stood in the doorway, smiling wide enough to split her face in half.

* * *

Elita had put on the best of her extensive collection of porcelain dishes and cooked up a batch of fruity cookies. Riley was eating his fourth cookie as Elita pulled out a batch of nut cookies.

"I can't believe you brought the famous artist Riley to visit me!" Elita exclaimed. Emily nodded sagely.

"I knew you would love to meet him," she said. Riley shot Emily a glance, and Emily smiled snarkily.

"There is more, though. Isn't there?" Elita asked, grinning knowingly. Emily sighed in defeat.

"You're right, Elita. Riley?"

Riley reluctantly set down his nut cookie. "Miss Elita, I am currently searching for a replacement teacher for the older children. The current teacher is…" Riley struggled for the right word.

"Snotty?" Emily offered.

Riley glared at the Absol. Emily shrugged carelessly. Elita nodded in understanding.

"Is it Serena?" Elita asked.

Riley's eyes widened. "How did you know?"

Elita winked. "I know a thing or two about the education in the City, Riles." She paused. "I hope you don't mind being called 'Riles.' I just feel like we've known each other for a very long time already!"

"It has been an hour," Emily put in, shrinking slightly at Riley's stare.

"Exactly!" Elita pointed at Emily. "An hour's an eternity in the scheme of things!"

"I would prefer my given name," Riley said. "But I will accept 'Riles' as well."

"Good!" Elita said in satisfaction. "Now, it is Serena?"

"Well, yes."

"I'll accept the job. But on one condition." Elita grew serious and sat down. "If I'm going to come out of retirement and do something I've never done, then Emily has to do something she's never done."

Emily groaned and hid her head underneath Elita's table. "Oh, please no…"

"Emily will have to come with me to the _Radiant Star_ tonight," Elita finished.

"She will do it," Riley answered. "Welcome to the team, Elita." Emily's eyes appeared above the table and shot daggers at Riley. "She would love to do it."

A growl came from beneath the table. Elita and Riley laughed.

* * *

"I can't believe Riley dragged me into doing this," Emily grumbled as she entered the _Radiant Star_. Elita was waiting for her inside the club.

"Come on, Em! We're two minutes before the rush kicks in!" Elita exclaimed. "Let's get going so we can find a seat!"

An Ampharos approached Elita and Emily and grabbed two menus. "Good evening, Elita! Who is this?"

"Her name is Emily. She works with Michael at the _Sylveon Grocers_," Elita explained. The Ampharos nodded.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emily. My name is Alexander, and I am the maitre de. I go by Alex, though." Alex bowed. "Now, will you take a standing or sitting table?"

"There's a difference?" Emily asked.

"Of course! A standing table doesn't come with chairs," Alex said. "Shall I just get you a sitting table?"

"If you please," Elita answered.

"Right this way!" Alex exclaimed. Elita and Emily followed Alex through and around the mass of tables. "Here you are!" Elita took her seat while Emily elected to stand. "May I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll take some mago juice, Alex," Elita said.

"Water, please," Emily answered at the same time.

"Mago juice and water. I'll get that right away. Here are your menus." Alex put two menus on the table. "Whenever you're ready, just let me know." Alex wandered off. Emily watched him go.

"Is he always that easygoing?"

"Oh, of course!" Elita said happily. "I've only ever seen him serious when participating in an arm-wrestling contest."

Emily's forehead wrinkled. "He's an arm-wrestler?"

"Yep! Ooh…" Elita sighed happily. "Tonight's special is the flamed qualot brisket! YES! I know what I'm getting! What are you getting?"

Emily put her head on the table. "I'm not sure… I'm just trying to clear up all this confusion."

"What confusion?" Alex asked as he appeared beside the table. He carried a glass full of water and a glass full of mago juice.

"The confusion of you being an arm-wrestler and the confusion of trying to figure out what to order." Emily sighed. "It's all so very strange."

"I would recommend the chesto pasta," Alex replied. "As for me being an arm-wrestler… don't worry about it."

"Then I will take the pasta!" Emily exclaimed, raising her head. "Thank you!"

"No problem at all, Emily," Alex said, grinning. "Jasmine! Chesto pasta and a flamed qualot brisket!"

"I'll let Harry know!" Jasmine yelled from across the room.

"How did you know what I was going to order?" Elita asked suspiciously. "Were you spying on me again?"

"Hardly," Alex snorted. "You always order the flamed qualot brisket when it's the daily special."

"Mm, okay." Elita handed Alex her menu. Emily followed Elita's example and pushed her menu toward Alex.

"I'll be back in two shakes." Alex walked off toward the front of the _Radiant Star_ in order to sit new arrivals.

As Alex worked through the arrivals, an interesting group entered the _Radiant Star_. A Blastoise carried a bass, a Delphox carried a cello, a Weavile carried a violin, a Grovyle carried a viola, and a Serperior didn't carry anything. The five weaved through the tables and set themselves up at the dais on the dance floor. The Serperior took up residence at a harp while the other four prepared their instruments.

"Who are those?" Emily asked. Elita grinned.

"That's the floor orchestra. Rutger on the bass, Farby on the cello, Howard on the violin, Darcy on the viola, and Forceria on the harp. The only one missing is Bill on the piano."

"Bill? As in, Bill the Lucario?" Emily asked eagerly.

Elita nodded. "I wonder who will take his place. He's supposed to play tonight."

A Zangoose hurried to the dais and began shouting. "Where is Bill? We're supposed to play the new piece tonight! I can't have my pianist missing!"

Emily cocked her head. "I can play the piano…" she murmured. Elita caught her comment.

"Falloway!" Elita yelled. The Zangoose flew toward the table.

"Elita! What is it?"

Elita jerked her head at Emily, who was looking at Falloway with incredibly wide eyes. "Emily here can play the piano."

"GREAT!" Falloway bellowed. He grabbed Emily by the scythe and dragged her to the dais. He stopped suddenly and turned to Emily. "I'm sorry," he said. "That was rather rude. Will you please help us?"

Emily shrugged uncertainly. "I… suppose so."

"Great! Take the piano and quickly look over the music! I'll get everyone caught up."

The music was complicated, but Emily had played harder. She began to smile.

* * *

"And now, we conclude our piece," Falloway said, turning to the audience. "I wish to thank Emily for playing the piano on such short notice. Have a wonderful night!"

Following Falloway's example, the other five bowed as the crowd applauded. Emily sat behind the piano, unsure of what to do.

"That was a great performance," a voice said from behind her. Emily spun around, nearly falling off of the dais. A Lucario stood by a table, smiling approvingly.

"Are you… Bill?" Emily whispered. The Lucario nodded slightly. "Oh… I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take your place!"

Bill held up a paw. "You didn't take my place, miss. Under the circumstances, that was an incredible performance."

A Gardevoir poked Bill in the shoulder. "Alex needs our orders, Bill."

"Just have him make whatever Lilia's having into a love plate, Estelle," Bill replied, and Estelle left and headed toward a crowded table.

"What do you mean by 'under the circumstances,' William?" Emily asked. Bill grimaced.

"Not 'William,' miss. My name is just 'Bill.'"

"Then you should just call me 'Emily,'" Emily told him.

Bill shook his head and chuckled. "As you wish. Now, I meant no disrespect. But I could tell that the piano is not your forte. What is your forte?"

Emily tilted her head. "The harpsichord. Why do you ask?"

"I think you might be a good fit for the floor orchestra," Bill explained, sitting down at the table next to him. "The harpsichord would play well against the piano." As Emily's eyes grew panicky, Bill continued. "I would need to talk to Falloway and Alex, but I think I could swing it. What do you say?"

Emily got to her paws. "I'm sorry, but I can't." She raced off of the dais, through the tables, and out of the _Radiant Star_. Bill watched her go and nodded in understanding.

* * *

At the grocery store the next day, Emily was working on the new nanab shipment when Elita came in.

"Em?" Emily continued working. "Emily?"

"If you couldn't tell, I'm ignoring you," Emily answered. "I need to finish putting away these nanab berries."

Elita took the nanab berry out of Emily's paws and set it down. "Please listen to me," Elita begged. "I didn't mean for you to get scared."

Emily shot Elita a glance. "I got to play with the floor orchestra, Elita. And then I met Bill." Emily's voice was strained. "That was just fine. But then the stage fright kicked in."

"I thought it would be good for you, Em. If it wasn't, I'm sorry."

"Well," Emily replied, trying to hold back a sob, "it was good. Stage fright ruins things, though. Now, if you don't mind, I need to finish this." She turned away from Elita.

Elita's shoulders sagged. "Well…" Elita trailed off. "Emily, I think you ought to try being part of the floor orchestra." She patted Emily on the back and left the grocery store.

Michael eyed Elita's retreating figure. He put down his broom and made his way toward Emily.

"What was that about, sis?"

Emily looked at Michael, bottom lip quivering. "I… can't say."

"Yes you can. You just need to open up."

She wiped her eyes and, hesitantly, let the whole thing fall out. Michael listened as Emily, pacing, explained that she couldn't be part of the floor orchestra, even if she wanted to.

"Do you want to be part of it?" Michael asked seriously. Emily stopped pacing.

"Of course I do!" Emily exclaimed. "You know how much I love music!"

"Then accept the part," Michael said firmly.

"I… I can't! You know how bad my stage fright is! Last night was different, but it was a one-time thing! I can't do it every night!"

"Emily, look at me." Michael waited and, when Emily didn't look at him, took her head with a ribbon and turned it so she was looking at him.

"What?" Emily whispered.

"Sometime soon, you're going to need to decide what you do with your life. I'm set in my grocery store ways, but you're young enough to choose a different path." Emily opened her mouth, but Michael shook his head. "Let me finish. If there's something you want to do, pursue it. Don't let this opportunity pass you by, sis."

"I'm scared…"

"I know you're scared. I was scared when I first opened this store. Now, though, I love the work. Just do it, Emily."

Emily hung her head. "But… I can't. I've never taken an extended gig before."

"Emily, I once heard a customer talking to her son. She said, 'Don't let fear stop you from enjoying life. Go and become a wandering couch seller.'" Emily laughed. "So I'm going to tell you the same thing, Emily: don't let your fear stop you from enjoying life. Go and become part of the floor orchestra."

She raised her head. "Will you help me?"

Michael nodded. "Of course, Emily. After I close today, we'll go to the _Radiant Star_. Heh… My sister, on the floor orchestra. You'll shine so brightly that everyone will need sunglasses."

Emily chuckled in spite of herself.

* * *

Bill looked up as footsteps sounded on the dance floor dais. Emily and Michael stood in front of the piano.

"I would love to be part of the orchestra," Emily said.

Bill smiled broadly. "Well then. I've already talked with Falloway and Alex, so welcome to the music geek squad."


End file.
